


It Was Just How You Looked in the Light

by korynn



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 19:26:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korynn/pseuds/korynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles knew.<br/>He always knew, but this time, it wasn’t just a touch of fingers to the temple, this was instinct.</p>
<p>He knew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was Just How You Looked in the Light

Charles knew. He always knew, but this time, it wasn’t just a touch of fingers to the temple, this was instinct. He  _knew._

Erik wasn’t very often predictable, even if you were a telepath, so when Charles smiled up at the figure blocking the sunlight, Erik’s frown grew.

“Hello, Erik.” Murmured, eyes still closed, he’d suck in a deep breath before opening them up to take in his friend, raising a brow in silent question at the ever-present helmet. “Nice surprise.”

“Don’t patronize me, Charles, I don’t-“

Lifting a hand, Charles’ smile grew, blue eyes sparkling in laughter. “Oh, friend, I wasn’t. Why’re you here? Don’t you have a revolution or something,” waving his hand, obviously sarcastic now, “to be revolutionizing?”

Erik frowned at the other’s flippancy, pausing in his answer to sit down, hand moving the wheelchair closer, taking it in.

“I suppose it’s a little too late for apologies…”

Charles blinked at that, shifting to his elbows, asking Erik to “Look at me, please. _”_  while he did. Once blue eyes locked on blue, he’d offer a soft, sad little smile, before reaching out to grab Erik’s hand, pulling it up to his cheek and, flushed, would murmur, “It’s never too late, Erik.”

Visually deflating, Erik shifted closer, free hand going to the knee closest to him, clinging to it to put a physical pressure, something to focus on other than the tears brimming in his eyes.

“Charles, I am so so sorry. If I had known, if Mysti-“

“Raven, darling, and it’s alright. Neither of us did. I mean, I did once I got past the pain, but…”

Erik flinched, frown taking over, moving even closer now, arms pulling Charles up into his lap. “When are they going to check up on you?”

“Oh, when I call out for one of them. Telepath, remember?” Reaching up to loop arms around Erik’s neck, he’d sigh into a covered collar bone, eyes closing while fingers ran across the edge of the helmet. “…Take this off, would you?”

_Charles, I…_  Not finishing that thought, knowing the other couldn’t hear it, he’d reach up with one hand and pull it off, laughing a little at the pleased hum of Charles mind immediately wrapping his up, burrowing in and sending wave after wave of affection.  _Charles, try to be a little **less** obvious next time._

_Oh, sorry my friend. I’ve missed you._ A pause, where Charles shifted in Erik’s lap, tugging so their gazes locked once more, mouth puckered in thought before he reached down and rearranged his limbs, huffing and grumbling until he was finally straddling the mental-bender. Settling his arms back on Erik’s shoulders, he’d grin, wide now, and press their foreheads together.

_I’m going to kiss you now, if that’s alright_. Erik’s arms tightened at that thought, a silent affirmation sent in response before their lips finally touched, the German’s hands sprawling wide on the telepath’s back, pulling him closer even as Charle’s fingers knotted themselves up in the matted, slightly damp hair at his nape.  _Charles Charles Charles I love you come back with me why did I leave you why why why_ in an endless loop, almost smothered by Charles’ own  _finally finally wanted to do this since I met you, before I even knew you, I love you stay here please please I need you._

Moving his hands to push at Charles’ shoulders, he’d lean him back, settling between spread legs and pushing up the other’s shirt, mouth wandering from that red red  _red_ mouth to pale skin, biting at jaw, licking at pulse, mouthing a collarbone, sucking at a nipple before trailing even lower, eyes flicking up once he neared the navel.  _Charles. Can you, well, can I-_

_Erik, yes. It’s my legs, remember? I’m not completely broken._

Returning that with a crooked, almost pained grin, he’d go back to worrying marks into unblemished skin, hands unable to hold still either, running up and down sides before dipping in to the small of his back, moving down to cup at his ass, kneading it while he used his powers and also his teeth to pull clothes out of the way, practically purring at the pleasure Charles was shoving his way, the noises he was making.

_Er-Erik, oh god Erik. You. I. Please._

Whimpering through his teeth, back arched, Charles grabbed and shoved at Erik’s shoulders while his mouth went lower, licking at the head before taking him in, sucking and licking and making a mess. A filthy,  _lovely_  mess.  _What do you want?_  Erik, mouth full, still managed to ask, giving it a mental smirk just as Charles returned it with images of something a little more messy, a little more naked, making his spine tingle and toes curl. _Oh, well then. That can be arranged. You sure no one will see?_  

_I-I’m sure. Please please Erik I can’t wait please._ Reduced to begging, he’d yank Erik up, crushing their lips together even as his hands moved south, yanking the shirt up to get at skin, nails catching and raking trails up. Erik groaned, hips jerking into Charles’, twisting on his hands to work his pants out of the way, fingers then pushing between their joined lips, yanking Charles’ mouth open even wider before pulling away, leaving trails of spit down his chin as they moved back down, slip-sliding and pushing at the ring of muscle.

_I don’t need much; just get **in me already damnit.**_

“So bossy.” Chuckled into their kiss, Erik then hooked arms under knees, pulling Charles back up into his lap, groaning as Charles scraped and yanked at his shirt, skin, hair, trying to get a grip, lifting himself up so he was sitting in the metal-bender’s lap once more, skin to skin this time, a feedback of lust and want bouncing between them even as Erik’s fingers stretched him open further, not much of a pause given between fingers and something much bigger, and the groan Charles pushed into Erik’s mouth fought away any doubts that this wasn’t okay.

_Perfect yes god oh oh oh I’m not going to last long I’m sorry I’ve wanted this for too long I don’t_ and Charles was whimpering against Erik’s neck, his come hot between them, his breath making all the nerves it touched tingle and scream, body clenching tight around him, forcing his own orgasm out with a noise like he was punched in the gut. Squeezing his arms even tighter around the telepath, he’d hold him through the shakes as his body came down from it’s high, as his mind stopped singing.

“I…” Swallowing, jaw worked as he tried to translate the words from choppy German into English, even if Charles could probably understand it, he wanted to say them out loud.

“I think I could stay. I should. I don’t think I could walk away from you now.”

And if all the reply he got was a messy kiss and a yawn, he knew he made the right decision.

He  _knew._

_  
_

**Author's Note:**

> this was literally my first ever attempt at trying to be explicit
> 
> not the best, i know
> 
> thanks for reading anyways!


End file.
